Hot Yoga & Cold Air Balloons
by mj1323
Summary: Spashley Post-College living in Miami. Ashley Davies is a notorious rockstar that can't help falling for good girl, Assistant State Attorney, Spencer Carlin. Might be rated M later on. Accepting ideas and constructive criticism...please R&R! I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE.
1. Vice meets Vibe

ASHLEY'S POV:

_I close my eyes and_

_Dream about you, dream about you_

_Sun so bright_

_You're just a shadow fading out, and_

_It feels like summer_

_But it's earthquake_

_It's earthquake weather_

I groaned as my ringtone brought me out of the best dream. I was hooking up with a groupie in my dressing room and God was she sexy. Ugh, what could Kyla want this damn early? Against all better judgment, I pick up.

"City Morgue. You kill 'em, we chill 'em. How can I help you?"

"Very funny, Ash!"

"I thought so too if I would say so myself," I smirk knowing she'll be annoyed any second now.

"You do say so," Kyla deadpans. I snicker at her fallen spirits.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your call bright and early this fine Saturday morning?" I ask sarcastically into the receiver.

"Hot yoga starts in 45 minutes and I really think you should come," she quips. I can hear the pleading in her voice.

"Ahh, hot yoga. Now that sounds like some good ole torture that I don't have scheduled this morning." There's no way I'm giving in that easily. She did wake me up after all.

"Ash, please it'd really mean a lot to me if you came. Today is the first day we're open to the public and don't get me wrong I'm excited but I'm so so so so nervous, Ash!" I can almost hear her pouting and if I squeeze my eyes a little tighter and I'll be able to actually see it too.

I groaned again as my sisters rambling continued and checked the time. It was 10 am, way too early for this but my sister did have a good reason to want me there. Today was her big day.

"Ky, I'll be there in 30. Save me a mat, ok?" I interrupt as she's catching her breath.

"Thank you so much, Ashley! You don't know how much this means to me!" she squeals and I accidentally drop my phone. I bury my face into my pillow fighting the urge to scream as I reach around the floor on the side of the bed for my iPhone. I pick up the phone only to hear more incessant chatter coming from Kyla and I roll my eyes before hanging up.

"Mmhm, Ash baby, who was that?" I tense up realizing for the first time that I'm not alone.

Waking up next to strangers has never been my strong suit. I mumble out something that closely resembeles "my sister" while I quickly search my phone for any indication of the woman who's currently co-occupying my bed's name.

"Alexa," I breathe out as I read my texts from last night where I'd told Madison which girl I was taking home from Vice. Vice is a gay club on South Beach, as a matter of fact it's my club, my pride and joy. Today, Kyla is opening her baby, Vibe, a fitness center a few blocks down from the club. I told her the name sounded way too similar to mine but the girl is as stubborn as they come.

The woman beside me giggled at the sound of her name and propped her naked self up on her elbows to look at me. She was as beautiful this morning as she was last night, with unruly bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Her body, though now under the covers, spoke for itself as she danced for me all night. But seriously, who giggles anymore? I took a moment to closely examine her features and reminded myself I deserved a pat on the back later. She's a perfect 10.

"Alexa, I really enjoyed myself last night but here's the thing, my sister really needs me this morning so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," I tell her slowly and give her my best smile. I hope she doesn't give me a hard time, then I'm going to have to call someone to escort her out and ugh, I just really hate the awkwardness of a clingy random.

"That's okay, I've overstayed my welcome enough as it is," she gets up and begins to sort through the bedroom to find her scattered clothing. As she slips on her dress, we lock eyes and she turns away shyly, almost embarrassed she'd woken up here in the first place.

"Ash, if I could bother you for just one more thing?" Alex or Alexa, I can't remember which asks almost too sweetly.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I ask nervously as I pull my curls back into a messy bun.

"Well..can I still get your autograph?" She's even more embarrassed than when she was picking off her underwear from the lamp shade and I can't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Of course, that's no problem. Anything for a fan, right?" I reassure her with a wink. She blushes and within the next couple of minutes she's leaving my apartment with one of my guitar picks, a signed record, and a signed poster.

I glance at the clock and it's already 10:15. Kyla is definitely going to kill me. I got dressed and hopped into my Ashmobile, really just my black porche, but it needed a cool name and I couldn't think of anything better.

I walked into Vibe at 10:34 to a surprsingly happy Kyla just sitting back taking in her new business. The lobby area was crowded with people signing up for memberships, personal trainers, and fitness classes.

"And you said you needed me to be here! This looks like it's going swell without me," I joke as I wrap her in a hug. I let go and she smiles brightly in my arms and I can't help but be exceptionally proud of my younger sister. She's come a long way from dropping out of high school and getting hooked on drugs. She looks healthy now. Her small frame no longer seems fragile, but strong from her recent working out addiction. Her long brown hair is pulled back and her bangs fall right above her dark eyes. For the first time in a long time, she looks geniunely happy. Miami has done her well.

"Well I did think having the famous Ashley Davies at my opening might attract more attention," she teases. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah Kyla, I'm just so proud. You're finally becoming a woman!" I answer probably a little too loudly. She slaps me playfully and I start to laugh. I love bringing out this side of Kyla.

"Ash, I'm opening a gym. Not getting my period for the first time," she says seriously but I can hear the humor in her voice.

"I know baby sis and it's nice to know you want me around for all the right reasons," I joke.

Kyla takes off to do her owner/manager thing and I'm left with a yoga mat and a bottle of water. I figure I might as well do the class now that I'm here anyways.

I place my mat on the floor and take a seat, waiting for the instructor to start. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of blonde and it takes me back to the sight in my bed this morning. Alex? Alexa? What was she doing here?

Upon a little closer look, which of course meant staring intently at this chicks body, I realize it isn't the woman from my bed. This girl is actually hotter and the way she's stretching in preparation for the class is really starting to turn me on.

"Wow," I breathe out slowly. As if it wasn't already hot enough in here, I'm a few feet away from one of the most drop dead gorgeous girls I've ever seen. I spent the entire class studying this girl. Watching her every movement as she switches positions, breathes deeply, and finds her zen. I can't help but wonder what her name is, what's her story, where's she from. I know that I have to meet her.

"Hey, wait up!" I half-yell as I jog up beside the mystery woman. She turns swiftly and for the first time I'm captivated by her eyes. Blue. Probably the bluest blue I have ever seen.

"Hi, what's up?" she asks with a friendly smile.

She's a little taller than I am and suddenly I'm intimidated. I can see the thin layer of sweat coating her forehead and I start to feel my own sweat forming. She's wearing black yoga pants that grab her curves in all the right places and a thin white v-neck that I can almost see through. Her eyebrows scrunch together and I realize I've spent way too long admiring her.

"I just wanted to um..introduce myself to you. I'm Ashley Davies and well my sister owns the gym and I wanted to say thanks for coming for the grand opening and I hope you liked the class and stuff," I ramble and then stick my hands deep into the pockets of my sweat pants and shut my mouth before I mess anymore of this up. I begin to chew on my bottom lip nervously as I wait for her response.

"Oh wow, yeah I loved it. I'll definitely be coming back. It's an awesome gym, tell your sister congratulations and I hope today continues to be a success for her," she replies thoughtfully as she still holds my stare.

"That's great. I'm so glad to hear that! I'll be sure to let her know she's got at least one client," I smile brightly.

"Awesome. Well I'll see you around, Ashley Davies," she says my name teasingly and it has never sounded better. She turns around and heads towards what I'm assuming is her car.

"Wait, what's your name?" I question as I take a few steps forward. It may have come out a bit desperate, especially for me, but I absolutely needed to know this girl.

"It's Spencer," she calls out over her shoulder.

"Spencer," I repeat to myself slowly, letting the new name become familiar as the red mustang backs out of the space and turns onto the main road.


	2. Ashley Davies is Bad News

SPENCER'S POV:

"Jude! I'm going to kill you!" I sighed as the 6 month old yorkie terrier scampers behind the couch.

"Take the puppy. She'll be good company. We already have her trained.." I mumbled my ex girlfriend's words over to myself. I was a total sucker for the girl. I'm a total sucker for any brunette really but 3 years spent with the woman had done me in. I shook the pathetic thoughts from my head while I cleaned up Jude's mess and continued to unpack.

I hung a frame in the living room and smiled to myself. It was an old picture of my family: my parents, Clay, Glen, and myself. We looked so happy. The picture was taken several months prior to the revelation of my dad's alcoholism, my mom's affair, Glen's pill addiction, my coming out, and devastatingly enough, Clay's death. A tear escaped and I wiped it away along with the dull pain in my chest.

"Why hello there little sis. Looks like Mom was right after all, you do seriously need help."

I snap my head up and see my big brother leaning against the front doorframe with a toothy grin.

"Glen!" I screamed and ran towards him. He pulled me in for a huge bear hug and though it usually isn't the case, I'm really happy to see him.

"You know it's really not safe to leave your door unlocked here, right?" he chuckles while parenting me.

"Yeah, yeah Glen. I know, I must've just forgotten or something," I wave my hand dismissively at him and walk towards the kitchen.

"So how you been, Spencer?" He asks, elongating the last syllable of my name, as he settles against the kitchen counter. His calm demeanor soothes me and I smile as I'm finally able to get a good look at him. He seems taller than when I last saw him, definitely more muscular but still has that boyish grin and a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. His hair is cut neatly and he's dressed well in a forest green University of Miami polo and khakis with loafers to top it off.

"Honestly, it's been an exhausting couple weeks with the graduation, the move, the break up. I'm stressed beyond belief." He lets my words linger and they bounce off the high ceilings of my new condo.

"Stressed? Spence, you just graduated from one of the top law schools in the country and landed an awesome gig. You shouldn't be stressed, you should be excited. The rest of your life starts now." He finishes with a look of disbelief and I think I'm beginning to feel as crazy as he's making me seem.

I let his words sink in as I lay back fully onto the counter. In a way he was right, I was an NYU law graduate, I passed the bar in two states, and already have taken a job as an Assistant State Attorney and all by the time I was 24. Truthfully, I had tons of career options and job offers and the one I picked certainly did not pay the most. It actually paid really shitty compared to the job I wanted in LA but Miami is where I need to be right now. It became my family's home over 3 years ago and now it's time for it to become mine as well.

"I know, I know I just didn't think I'd be moving anywhere alone" I respond sadly.

He nods his head understandingly and says, "take my word for it Spence, you're gonna love it here."

Glen had never met my ex-girlfriend, Michelle. He was always playing basketball or training and he just never got the chance. My parents, however, did meet her. It was an awkward transition at first because Michelle was the first girl I ever brought home but they took to her quickly. My dad much faster than my mom. I told them I loved her and let them know I was going to propose after graduation. They seemed pretty happy for me and gave me their blessing. I called them before anyone else when she declined my proposal 3 months ago.

I sit back up to stretch out and ask "so, how's the new gig?".

"I love it, Spence. I know I'm just the assistant coach for the Canes but I'm pretty young. Not everyone has this opportunity at 25 and I feel like great fit for the program," he answers all business-like and with a smile.

"It sounds amazing. I'm proud of you, big bro," I tell him honestly.

"Aw Spency Wency. You're getting all soft on me" he coos and reaches out for me. He immediately puts me in a headlock.

"GLEN! STOP!" I wiggle around to squeeze out of his hold.

"What's wrong, Spencer? Your black belt in karate not doing you any good?" he teases as I break his grasp and reverse the move.

"It's doing me just fine, I'm just a little sore from yoga yesterday," I snicker as mess up his gelled hairdo and release him.

"Yoga? You really have gone soft on me," he says with disbelief as he tries to comb through his gold curls with his fingers.

"It's actually hot yoga and it's pretty tough. You should come to a class with me sometime," I reply. Yoga became my thing in college, it was sort of my release from all the stress. I was always so intense when it came to school and fitness but yoga allowed me to stay in shape and relax at the same time.

"No thanks, Spence. I'll do my workouts on the court with the big boys," Glen puffs out his chest and I let out a small laugh.

"Alright, suit yourself. But there were a lot of gorgeous women working out...Actually there was one in particular that even caught my eye," I let my words fall slowly and he looks up and smiles.

"Well since I know you have impeccable taste, maybe we can go tomorrow," he answers slyly as I break out laughing. Glen and I made a pastime out of picking up women. Well actually, he's made a pastime of attempting to pick up women who always seem more interested in me than in him.

"Sounds great to me, I don't start work for another 2 weeks." I finish laughing and unpack the remaining cups and plates. Glen grabs a few and begins putting them in the cabinets. He tosses me a beer from the fridge, steals one for himself, and we clink our bottles.

"Tomorrow it is then. But don't think just because I'm your brother and you have zero other friends here that I'm going to be hanging out with you every day," he threatens jokingly then takes a swig.

"Hey, hey, hey. I have friends alright. What do you think I've been doing for the past few days?" I ask mildly offended.

"Oh really, social butterfly? Who are your friends?" he inquires mockingly.

"Well I have a friend named, Ashley. Ashley Davies." I answer smugly.

Glen begins to laugh and I feel my cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Very funny, Spencer!" he continues laughing and I'm genuinely confused.

"What's funny? I met her at yoga! She wanted to be my friend, why else would she have talked to me?" I defend myself.

"Spencer, Ashley Davies is the lead singer of Uprooted. Stop making things up." He's still dying laughing and I decide not to answer him. I'm positive she said her name was Ashley Davies. She was stunning and I don't often forget a beautiful woman's name.

Glen's still laughing and I take out my phone and google her.

**ASHLEY DAVIES, LEAD SINGER OF UPROOTED, ARRESTED**

**DAVIES TRASHES HOTEL ROOM IN MALIBU**

**UPROOTED TO HEADLINE VANS WARPED TOUR 2014**

**RAIFE DAVIES' DAUGHTER CAUSES SCENE IN COURT**

And the headlines continue. The accusations and court dates seem endless and I wonder if this could really be the same girl. I click images and my jaw drops as I recognize the woman with the baggy sweatpants and loose tank top as the same one in leather shorts and bra on my cellphone screen.

It was Ashley Davies,  
The woman I'd run from the day before.  
With pouty lips and chocolate brown eyes,  
Who seemed nervous to talk to me.  
With a sultry voice that gives goosebumps to thousands of fans,  
Who made me smile for the rest of the day.  
The face of Uprooted.  
The bad girl of rock music,  
Who slept with hundreds of women.

"Glen! That's her, that's the woman I met!" I'm in absolute shock. How did I not recognize her?

"Spence, you've got to be kidding me. You met Ashley Davies and didn't recognize her? Do you live under a rock?" he chuckled.

I roll my eyes and ignore his questions. I'm clicking through the pictures in disbelief.

'Mysterious and adorable Ashley Davies from Vibe' is all of a sudden 'way too public badass Ashley Davies' and now I'm not nearly as excited for my class tomorrow.


	3. Small Talk with Spencer Carlin

Ashley's POV:

It's been a week since the day I met Spencer. Usually two weeks after initially meeting a girl, I'd have taken her on a few dates and gotten lucky. Hell, at least I'd have her phone number or know her last name. This Spencer chick seems a lot more complicated than the other women I've been interested in.

I've seen her three times since I met her, including the staring competition I'm currently having with her abs. So perfect and toned. Ugh, focus Ashley. Anyways, the first three times were during hot yoga class where she failed to even acknowledge my presence. When I tried to talk to her after class, she made an excuse and took off. I'm seriously beyond frustrated.

"Spencer, wait up!" This is an all too familiar feeling as I jog out of the gym into the parking lot.

"Yes, Ashley?" Her tone is extra annoyed this morning.

"Hi, Spencer," I flash her my best smile before continuing, "Do you want to grab coffee or something?" I actually hold my breath, anticipating the blatant rejection.

"Why should I get coffee with you, Ashley?" She asks loudly and it catches me off guard. She could just say no. Her blue orbs are burning holes into my skull.

"The better question is why wouldn't you?" She looks like she's actually searching for a legitimate answer. I decide to take a chance because I don't know if this girl is ever going to look at me again and I might well give this my best shot while I still can.

"You should get coffee with me because I'm unlike anyone else you've ever met. And from the little shot you've given me to get to know you, I can already tell that so are you," I tell her sincerely. I'm surprised that that's how I honestly feel; I'm not bullshitting..for once.

"I've heard and read enough to know that isn't true," She scoffs. Ouch, that kind of hurt. She doesn't even know me.

"You know what? Never mind. You don't even know me and you're judging me based on what you've heard about me when you have the chance right in front of you to find out who I really am for yourself," I say my piece and walk straight passed her, fumbling through my purse for my car keys.

I start my car and inhale deeply. I am so angry at this girl. But I'm more angry at myself, the fame and the fortune are great but having the world so deeply involved in my personal life is infuriating. A knock on my window interrupts my thoughts. I look over and decide to lower it.

"Ashley, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm jumping to a million conclusions about you and not even giving you an opportunity to defend yourself," Spencer finishes and I can see a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's fine, Spencer. I'm used to it," I tell her a bit harshly and start the engine.

"Let me make it up to you," She rushes out placing her hand through the open window, which stops me from raising it.

I stare into her deep blue orbs and find the sincerity I'm looking for. She looks genuinely sorry and I know I'm being a bit of a drama queen. Ughhhhh, she looks so cute when she feels bad.

"Spencer, it's really fine. We're not friends you don't owe me anything," I finish and lower my gaze, away from hers.

"Ash, let me just make it up to you. I'll take you to coffee. And maybe after this we can be friends," Spencer says quietly. I can hear the pleading in her voice though I'm not convinced she wants any association with me. But the sound of my nickname coming from her mouth is enough to give in to the blonde-haired beauty.

"Alright," I kill the engine and grab my hand bag. Spencer stares apologetically as she opens my door. In that moment, my heart can't help but swoon.

Spencer asks for directions to my favorite coffee shop. Apparently, she's new in town and only knows of one by the corner of her condominium complex. She bought me my favorite frap and bought herself one too. Our small talk flowed easily as we made our way to a small table in the corner of the crowded shop.

"So Spencer, why Miami?" I add a bad Hispanic accent for emphasis and smile at the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Well, I heard Ashley Davies lives here and I thought maybe moving to this overpopulated city would give me the opportunity to meet her," She teased.

"Oh, so you took a job as a comedian?" I bantered back without hesitation.

"Nope, actually a state attorney," She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"You're pretty funny, Spencer, and really lucky I have a good sense of humor," I threaten her playfully.

"That part wasn't a joke," the words fell of her lips slowly. My eyebrows stitch together and she recognizes my confusion.

"I'm Spencer Carlin, new Miami-Dade County Assistant State Attorney," she says as she reaches out across the table to shake my hand.

My mouth drops open in most likely pure horror. Spencer's a lawyer..for the freaking state. Ugh, totally uncool. But it does explain why she wanted nothing to do with me.

"So you like prosecute people?" I ask dumbly.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much," she answers unsurely. "Well you see I haven't officially started yet so I'm not completely sure how it works but basically what I got from the interview is that I'll spend most days, almost all day, in court prosecuting crimes that occur within the county," she finished slowly, giving me time to process.

"So like murders and rape cases and things like that, you'll be the attorney representing the state?" I ask.

"Well yes, that's what other assistant state attorneys' do, but I'm just starting so I have to start with like misdemeanor and traffic crimes."

I can tell she's uncomfortable talking to me about this but I mean if we're going to be "friends" she's got to get over it. Even though, I feel a bit awkward having this conversation too.

"Is that your dream job?" I inquire, kind of surprised she was about to take on such a serious role.

"That's a good question. I guess I don't really have an answer though..it's yes and no," she says thoughtfully.

Not wanting to prod any further, I just let her iffy answer slide. I smile instantly, watching Spencer Carlin, Assistant State Attorney, lick whip cream from her upper lip as she stares out the window.


End file.
